Problema do mal
O problema do mal é o problema de reconciliar a existência do mal no mundo com a existência de um Deus onisciente, onipotente e onibenevolente. Do ponto de vista epistemológico, a questão epistemológica colocada pelo mal é sobre se o mundo contem estados de coisas que providenciam a base para um argumento que torna incoerente para qualquer pessoa assumir como verdadeira a existência de Deus. Na sua forma mais simples, o argumento pode ser esquematizado da seguinte forma: Uma outra maneira básica de representar o problema e que expõe mais claramente as premissas que são atacadas pelas diferentes respostas a ele é da seguinte forma: Este é um dos mais famosos, tradicionais e eficientes argumentos contra a existência de Deus, sendo responsável ou parcialmente responsável em levar um grande números de pessoas ao ateísmo, como no caso do filósofo ex-ateu Antony Flew, agnosticismo, como no caso de Charles Templeton, e outras formas de não-teísmo. Várias respostas têm sido levantadas contra o problema do mal. De modo geral, há três posições em resposta: a panteísta, que nega a existência do mal, a ateísta, que nega a existência de Deus, e a teísta, que afirma tanto o mal quanto Deus mas nega que o problema seja válido. História O problema do mal é um dos argumentos contra a existência de Deus mais antigos e tem sido defendido por vários filósofos e pensadores desde sua criação. Antiguidade Epicuro é tradicionalmente creditado como o que primeiro expôs o problema, este mesmo sendo algumas vezes chamado de "o paradoxo epicureu" ou "o enigma de Epicuro". Epicuro, todavia, não deixou nenhuma forma escrita do seu argumento e ele talvez tenha sido erroneamente atribuido como sendo o seu autor pelo teólogo cristão Lactantius que, de sua perspectiva cristã, tinha o filósofo como um ateu.Mark Joseph Larrimore, (2001), The Problem of Evil, pages xix-xxi. Wiley-Blackwell De acordo com Reinhold F. Glei, é ponto assente que o argumento da teodicéia é de uma fonte académica, que não só não é epicurista, mas até mesmo anti-epicurista.Reinhold F. Glei, Et invidus et inbecillus. Das angebliche Epikurfragment bei Laktanz, De ira dei 13,20-21, in: Vigiliae Christianae 42 (1988), p. 47-58 Lactantius escreveu a respeito do problema do mal no seu Treatise on the Anger of God, onde o critica. O argumento de Epicuro como foi apresentado por Lactantius é usado para concluir que um Deus todo-poderoso e totalmente bom não existe e que os deuses estão distantes e despreocupados com as coisas dos homens; os deuses não são nem nossos amigos e nem nossos inimigos. O argumento como teria sido proposto por Epicuro foi descrito na obra 2000 Years of Disbelief da seguinte maneira: Com uma forma semelhante, o cético escocês David Hume expressou o argumento de Epicuro em sua obra Diálogos sobre a Religião Natural da seguinte maneira: não é nem capaz e nem está disposto? Então por que chamá-lo Deus?" }} Este argumento foi um tipo favorecido pelos antigos céticos gregos, sendo que a mais antiga versão existente aparece nos escritos do cético Sexto Empírico que o formulou da seguinte maneira: Agostinho de Hipona No séc. III-IV, o cristão Agostinho de Hipona escreveu a respeito do problema do mal em duas de suas obras, The Happy Life; Answer to Sceptics; Divine Providence and the Problem of Evil; Soliloquies e On Free Choice Of The Will (De libero arbitrio), e apresentou sua própria teodicéia. Hume Após Epicuro, o mais famoso defensor do argumento veio da parte do cético escocês David Hume em seu Diálogos sobre a Religião Natural. Ainda antes de apresentar o que seria o seu entendimento do pensamento de Epicuro, Hume expôs o argumento do mal da seguinte maneira: Em termos da versão de Hume sobre o problema como teria sido apresentado por Epicuro, um editor, possivelmente o filósofo Jonathan Bennett, comentou que Bayle, Leibniz e Voltaire O filósofo francês Pierre Bayle, em sua obra Dictionnaire Historique et Critique, negou a bondade e onipotência de Deus com base no sofrimento experimentado na vida terrena. Esta negação, todavia, foi feita numa tentativa de Bayle de sustentar o seu fídesmo, usando-se do problema do mal para mostrar que a razão e a fé eram incompatíveis. Em resposta a Bayle, o filósofo alemão Gottfried Leibniz introduziu o termo "teodicéia" no seu trabalho Essais de Théodicée sur la bonté de Dieu, la liberté de l'homme et l'origine du mal ("Theodicic Essays on the Benevolence of God, the Free will of man, and the Origin of Evil"), escrito em 1710. Sua resposta ao problema do mal constitui em postular que este é o melhor de todos os mundos que Deus poderia ter criado. Seguindo o exemplo de Leibniz, muitos outros filósofos passaram a escrever suas próprias teodicéias ao problema do mal. A teodicéia de Leibniz veio por fim a ser criticada pelo filósofo francês Voltaire em sua novela popular Candide. Immanuel Kant Immanuel Kant criticou as teodicéias de seu tempo alegando haver uma razão porque todas as teodicéias precisam falhar: o mal é um desafio pessoal a todo ser humano e que só pode ser vencido pela fé.See Kant's essay, "Concerning the Possibility of a Theodicy and the Failure of All Previous Philosophical Attempts in the Field" (1791). Stephen Palmquist explica o porque que Kanta se recusou a resolver o problema do mal em "Faith in the Face of Evil", Appendix VI of Kant's Critical Religion (Aldershot: Ashgate, 2000). Apresentação O problema do mal já foi exposto de várias diferentes maneiras e através de diversas estruturas. Numa visão mais ampla, William Craig sugere que devemos distinguir primeiramente entre o "problema do mal intelectual" e o "emocional". O problema do mal intelectual, segundo Craig, diz respeito a dar-se uma explicação racional para a coexistência de Deus e o mal. Já o problema do mal emocional diz respeito a como confortar aqueles que estão sofrendo e como dissolver o desgosto emocional que as pessoas tem de um Deus que iria permitir este mal. As seções seguintes deste artigo serão dedicadas à análise do problema do mal intelectual, uma vez que a versão emocional diz respeito muito mais ao conforto e consolo necessário àqueles que estão passando por dificuldades do que a alguma inconsistência entre Deus e o mal. O problema intelectual Pensadores contemporâneos reconhecem que há versões significativamente diferentes do problema do mal intelectual. Estas versão são geralmente divididas nas categorias: problema do mal dedutivo, indutivo, lógico, probabilístico, evidencial, etc. Craig defende que é melhor que se divida estas várias versões entre o problema do mal interno e o problema do mal externo, ou ainda simplesmente entre o problema lógico e o probabilístico. Uma outra forma de categorização é defendida por filósofos como o filósofo, teólogo e pastor Norman Geisler, que identifica o problema de acordo com o "assunto" que cada versão toca: a natureza do mal, a sua origem, a persistência e o propósito de sua existência. Uma terceira maneira também utilizada diz respeito ao tipo de mal que o argumento considera: se é o mal moral ou o mal natural,Craig, William Lane. The Problema of Evil, Reasonable Faith Podacast. (link para os podcasts) podendo-se adicionar o mal gratuito nesta categoria. Segue uma lista com descrições resumidas do problema (para uma análise mais precisa de cada versão, clique no link correspondente). Divisão "clássica" A divisão "clássica" consiste em diferenciar o nível de improbabilidade com a qual o mal e Deus podem co-existir. *'Lógico:' A versão lógica do problema do mal (também chamada de dedutiva) alega que alguns fatos conhecidos sobre o mal (i.e. a sua existência) tornam a existência de Deus impossível por inconsistência lógica, i.e. mal e Deus são logicamente incompatíveis ou, de outra maneira, "Não é possível para Deus e o mal co-existirem". Atualmente, a maioria dos filósofos ateístas reconhecem que não existe nenhuma incompatibilidade lógica entre a existência de Deus e o mal. Alguns filósofos, todavia, insistem na posição contrária, entre os quais estão Richard Gale, Quentin Smith, e Howard Jordan Sobel. O argumento lógico pode ser esquematizado da seguinda maneira: }} *'Probabilístico:' A versão probabilística (também chamada de evidencial e indutiva) afirma que a existência do mal torna a existência de Deus improvável, i.e. a existência do mal é mais provável dado o ateísmo do que o teísmo. Segue uma esquematização possível do argumento: Divisão por assunto Segue descrições das versões do problema que lidam com o "assunto" envolvido: *'Natureza:' O problema da natureza do mal levanta a questão sobre se Deus criou o mal ou não: *'Origem:' Esta versão lida com a questão de onde o mal se originou: *'Persistência:' O argumento da persistência argumenta que o fato de o mal não ter sido destruído é evidência de que Deus não existe: *'Propósito:' Tipo de mal Segue descrições das versões do problema de acordo com o tipo de mal envolvido: *'Genérico:' Algumas das formulações do argumento consideram qualquer versão do mal, ou simplesmente não fazem alusão a um tipo em específico. Por exemplo, a versão original, tida como de Epicuro, simplesmente menciona "mal", não fazendo distinção de tipos. *'Moral:' Mal moral é a forma de mal cujas origens remota na ação do ser humano. Por exemplo, um roubo ou um evento terrorista como 11 de setembro é classificado nesta categoria. *'Natural:' Mal natural diz respeito a todos os males advindos de causas naturais, onde aparentemente não há uma consequência da ação do homem. A tsunami de 2004 é um evento tipicamente mencionado como exemplo de mal natural. *'Gratuito:' Aparentemente o tipo de moral mais mencionada em tempos modernos, o mal gratuito (também mal inútil (do inglês, pointless evil)) diz respeito a qualquer tipo de moral (normalmente o natural) que, segundo algum analisador, poderia ter sido evitado -um mal desnecessário. Uma formulação básica deste argumento é da seguinte forma: *'Infantil:' Tendo por "mal infantil" o mal que ocorre na vida de um menor de idade, não responsável por suas ações morais e ainda sob estrita tutela de seus pais, pessoas como o novo ateu Christopher Hitchens alegam que a existência deste "tipo" de mal constitui evidência contra a existência de Deus.Debate entre Craig e Hitchens. Segue a esquematização do argumento de Hitchens em duas versões distintas: *'Excessivo:' *'Intervencionismo:' *'Injusto:' *'Pessoas boas:' Outras versões Por fim, certas versões do problema não se encaixam adequadamente às classificações tradicionais acima resumidas. Entre elas encontram-se: *'Mundo com mal ''vs. nenhum mundo:' Uma versão do problema consiste em questionar sobre o porquê Deus escolheu criar um mundo com mal ao invés de não criar mundo algum. John Loftus comentou sobre o argumento nas seguintes palavras: Respostas em geral Muito embora várias respostas tenham sido produzidas em lidando-se com o problema do mal, pode-se distinguir inicialmente entre três "grandes respostas" a ele, resumidas nas visões do ateísmo, panteísmo e teísmo. Muitos ateus concordam que o problema do mal é um argumento decisivo contra a existência de Deus e justificam parte ou toda a sua descrença por causa dele. Exemplos de famosos que tornaram-se ateus em grande parte devido ao problema do mal encontram-se o filósofo ex-ateu Antony Flew e o novo-ateu Cristopher Hitchens. Para estes, a resposta correta ao problema é concordar com a sua conclusão: Deus não existe. Por outro lado, os panteístas, muito embora aparentemente concordem com os ateus que há uma incompatibilidade entre Deus e o mal, negam a conclusão, retendo-se antes na negação das premissas que incluem a afirmação da existência real do mal. De acordo com a visão panteísta, o mal não existe, sendo apenas uma ilusão. Ao contrário dos ateístas e dos panteístas, os teístas, que tradicionalmente afirmam tanto a existência do mal quanto a de Deus, afirmam que todas as versões do problema são erradas, não havendo nenhuma contradição ou relação de improbabilidade entre Deus e o mal presente no mundo em todas as suas formas. Análise das três respostas Dentre as três "grandes respostas" apresentadas ao problema do mal, tanto a ateísta quanto a panteísta possuem problemas irreconciliáveis em providenciar um sustento para suas afirmações: * O panteísmo não serve como resposta porque não consegue defender plausivamente a ''inexistência do mal. * O ateísmo também não serve como resposta porque não consegue defender plausivamente a existência do mal. Como consequência, a única resposta plausível é a teísta, que afirma que tanto o mal quanto Deus existem e que o problema é incapaz de demonstrar que estes dois são de alguma maneira incompatíveis entre si. Defesas e teodicéias teístas Em demonstrando que a visão teísta é coerente ao afirmar que o mal e Deus existem, muitos filósofos e teólogos têm propondo meios de demonstrar que o problema do mal está errado. Segue uma lista dos motivos apresentados. Conceito errado de Deus Livre-arbítrio Consequências do pecado Justiça divina - Vida após a morte Conhecimento humano limitado Definição de mal como ausência de bem Mal é complementário ao bem "Mal" sugere uma lei ética Mal e Deus são compatíveis porque ambos existem Uma resposta ao nível popular para a existência do mal em termos de ambos serem logicamente incompatíveis (versão lógico-dedutiva) poderia alegar que o mal não contradiz a existência de Deus traçando o caminho inverso, i.e. se alguém defende que Deus existe - porque há bons argumentos para a Sua existência - e bem assim o mal existe, então este pode concluir que ambos não logicamente compatíveis sem, todavia, precisar dar uma resposta legítima ao problema do mal. Esta tática, todavia, seria "perniciosa", já que alguém realmente convencido de duas posições tidas como logicamente incompatíveis poderia usar o mesmo raciocínio para qualquer outra coisa, levando muitas das discussões de coerência de idéias e filosofias a um abismo de não-solução. Mal pressupõe e é evidência de Deus Alguns filósofos cristãos, como Alvin Plantinga e William Lane Craig, têm defendido que a existência do mal é, na verdade, uma evidência para a existência de Deus, invertendo o argumento contra o ateísmo, de modo que aceitar a existência do mal só é possível pressupondo-se que Deus existe. Desta maneira, alegar que o mal é evidência lógica contra Deus acaba por se tornar uma alegação bastante incoerente e um argumento nesse sentido poderia ser descartado a priori. Competição com outra cosmovisão Nota-se que não se deve deixar uma cosmovisão sem se garantir que a outra cosmovisão para o qual se está indo é de fato a melhor. Dessa forma, alguém que deseja deixar o teísmo alegando que este não resolve o problema do mal de forma correta teria que ir para uma outra cosmovisão que se adequa melhor ao problema (notadamente o ateísmo). Todavia, como já foi dito em pontos anteriores, se o teísmo não consegue providenciar uma boa resposta para a existência do mal, muito menos o ateísmo consegue, uma vez que nesta cosmovisão o mal sequer existe. Veja também * Teodicéia * Mal * Existência do mal * Existência de Deus * Argumentos contra a existência de Deus * Problema do inferno * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Links externos * A Rational and Biblical Approach to the Problem of Hell (A Calvinist Theodicy) * Why Does God Permit Suffering? (A Jehovah's Witness Perspective) * Problem of Evil Blog * [http://www.revneal.org/Writings/evil.htm Gregory S. Neal: "The Nature of Evil and the Irenaean Theodicy" Grace Incarnate (1988)] * Putting God on Trial — The Biblical Book of Job A Hegelian theodicy. * A Collection and Critique of Responses * A debate between theist William Lane Craig and atheist Kai Neilsen regarding the problem of evil. * A selection of articles on good and evil in Judaism from Chabad.org * Apocatastasis article at Orthodoxwiki * [http://www.sophia-perennis.com/evil.pdf The Problem of Evils & Predestination, (Islam), Frithjof Schuon, retrieved 11 June 2007] * [http://www.islamfromwithin.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=54&Itemid=29 Bediuzzaman Said Nursî's Scriptural Approach to the Problem of Evil, (Islam), Yamine Mermer, retrieved 11 June 2007] * the Problem of Evil'', A Graduate Level Research Paper * Project Gutenburg: Leibniz, Theodicy (English translation) * Dr. Barry L. Whitney, preeminent figure on theodicies * Faith in the Face of Evil, Appendix VI of Kant's Critical Religion, by Stephen Palmquist. * The Problem of Evil: Why Would a Good God Create Suffering? - Vexen * O Extermínio dos Cananeus - William Lane Craig Enciclopédias * * * * * Evil - The Catholic Encyclopedia * Theodicy - The Catholic Encyclopedia Category:Teodicéia ! Category:Argumentos contra a existência de Deus Category:Filosofia cristã Category:Apologética cristã Category:Filosofia da religião Category:Teodicéia